harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Severus Snape (WR)
(UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITING! Sorry!) The only son of Eileen Valora Prince and Tobias Luca Snape, Severus Donovan Snape was born in a small town in Cokeworth, Manchester called Spinner's End. He first revealed himself as a wizard at the age of two. Family lineage Severus' lineage on his mother's side was Irish. His maternal grandparents were Marissa Prince and her husband, Roderick Nolan Prince. They were overjoyed when their daughter had a son. His middle name, Donovan, was gifted upon him at birth by Roderick when he held him. His paternal grandparents were Livia Snape and Septimus Adrian Snape. School Years Nikita Snape adopted her wizard at the Magical Menagerie. Severus learned to become an animagus through a friend of his, Peter Arnold Pettigrew, who introduced him to Sirius Orion Black, James Marcus Potter and Remus John Lupin. His animagus form was a black panther. His worst memory would always be the one in which the other Marauders deliberately played a cruel joke at his expense and almost got him killed, leading up to Severus losing emotional control and calling Lily a mudblood. Serving the Dark Lord The Prophecy Flight to Godric's Hollow Azkaban Post-Azkaban After Dumbledore got Severus out of Azkaban, he put him under guard. It was a good thing for Severus that he did, because three nights after his return, a heartsick Severus made a nearly-successful attempt on his own life with hemlock extract. His personality from that point on swung to near-suicidal and extremely self-deprecating. A year later, Dumbledore spoke to Severus and told him he needed someone to go into Azkaban and help free an Order member who was imprisoned unjustly, Madison Marie Andrews. Storylines: Invictus A Black Guardian Angel Relationships Eileen Valora Prince- mother Takara Megumi Snape- adopted daughter Quotes "Not every man can brew his own liberation. There's only one way I'll ever be free of that maniac. And it's right here. Minerva, what would you do in my case?"- Severus, upon being caught with a phial of hemlock by Minerva Sorcha McGonagall "A 'father' wouldn't abuse his own child, a father's supposed to love and care for his little one. If I ever find her biological 'father', I'm going to kill him, I swear on Merlin's blood I will. . . . I have the perfect name for her. Takara Megumi Snape. It's Japanese for what she is to me. Takara: 'Treasure.' And her second name, Megumi. 'Blessing.' 'Treasured blessing." - Severus, first naming baby Takara ''"I, Severus Donovan Snape, give you the name 'Takara Megumi Snape.' I hereby solemnly swear to take you into my home, keep you, clothe you, feed you, and provide for you. First and most importantly, I swear to love you with every fiber of my being, every single day of your life, without condition. I promise to discipline you, firmly yet justly, should you need it. I promise to never lash out at you in anger. I promise to train you in the magical arts until there is nothing left to teach. I will defend you and protect you until the day I die, from all enemies, near and far. I promise to raise you to the best of my ability, so that you may grow to be an upstanding citizen of this community, this country, and the world in general. I solemnly swear to be there to guide you on this road of life, to be the shoulder to lean on, the ear to listen, and the voice to help you on your way. Not flesh of my flesh, not bone of my bone, but still miraculously my own. Takara, my treasure. Megumi, my blessing. Before these witnesses, on this day, and with these promises, I name you my daughter"-'' Severus' Unbreakable Vow to Takara Category:Hogwarts class of 1978 Category:Animagi Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Order of the Phoenix members Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Death Eaters Category:Articles being improved Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Prince Family (WR) Category:Snape Family (WR) Category:Legilimens Category:Wizards Category:Potions Masters Category:Head of House Category:Azkaban inmates Category:Marauders Category:Married individuals Category:1960 births Category:Betrayer's Blade Universe Category:Healers